Smash Brothers: Ultimate War - Samus Vs Ganondorf
by Captainjjb84
Summary: Samus, Robin and Ness along with member of the Star Fox team arrive on the planet Gerudo. Their plan is to stop Ganondorf from acquiring all 6 of the poke balls and wiping out half the universe with a snap of his fingers. Based on the Iron Man, Dr. Strange and Star Lord arc from Avengers: Infinity War, my personal favourite arc from the film. Will make more from the film soon.


After what felt like an eternity, Samus, Ness and Robin were finally approaching the planet of Gerudo where the ship they had been on was directing them towards. Samus had felt that by meeting Ganondorf before he could arrive on Gerudo they could ambush him and hope to him down right then and there and save the universe. This plan in question was subject to much debate between herself and Robin who is hell bent on protecting the timer ball at all costs. The ship began to lose control upon entering the atmosphere.

"Hey what's going on?" Ness asked startled.

"I think we're here…" Robin replied with his usual dry tone.

"I don't think this rig has a self park function!" Samus realized looking at the controls. She gestured towards Ness. "Get your hand inside the steering gimbal and grab it."

Ness stuck his hand in the steering mechanism while Samus controlled the other one.

"This is went for one big guy you understand?" Samus said as she used her free hand to tap on it. "We have to move it at the exact same time.

"I'm ready!" Ness proclaimed. There combined steering efforts were not going as planned. "We might want to turn.. turn, TURN!"

Samus's nano-machine armour formed around her as did Ness's. Robin quickly casted a spell around all three of them to absorb the impact of the crash. The shipped proceeded to crash knocking all three of them off their feet.

"Everyone alright?" Robin asked as she helped Samus to her feet.

"That was close," Samus said as she brushed off the dust from Robin. "I owe you one."

Ness procede to dangle down from one of his yo-yos appearing completely undamaged from the crash.

"Let me just say, if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest and I eat one of you I'm sorry," Ness said making reference to an old science fiction film he quite enjoyed.

"I don't want to hear another single pop-culture reference for the rest of the trip do you understand?" Samus said pointed right at Ness with a motherly intent.

"I'm trying to say that, something is coming," Ness warned as an explosion went off in the ship's walls. All three of them went sent flying in different directions as four individuals boarded the ship, weapons armed, ready for a fight.

"GANONDORF!" A bigger individual of the four called out as he tossed a knife into the room at Robin. Robin quickly used a spell to stop the knife in its tracks midair.

"ROAR!" The large individual yelled but was quickly silenced by Robin's floating cloak attacking him to the ground.

The second individual with a fox tail and strange max took flight with a jet pack and fired at Samus. Samus countered by also taking flight and fired a missile at the fox-like individual causing him to fall. Samus grabbed him and tossed him to the ground. Fox however had attached an electromagnetic type device to Samus's armour causing her to slam again a metal pillar.

Ness recovered from the explosion only to be greet by a beautiful woman in a green gown with a chubby star like figure approaching him.

"Please don't put your eggs in me!" Ness yelped at as he tossed a yoyo at the woman. The yoyo wrapped around her and she fell to the ground. Fox reappeared and kicked Ness to the ground.

"Stay Down!" He ordered as he delivered his swift kick. Ness hopped around looking for a clean entrance to attack. Fox figured his trajectory and tossed a binding grenade that wrapped Ness with an electric wire.

"Die you blanket of death!" Wario proclaimed gaining some momentum in his battle with Robin's cloak.

Samus meanwhile was able to free herself from the electromagnet trap Fox had thrown at her. She flew over to Wario and pointed her blaster right at his face just as he got the clock off of his face. Fox was able to get Ness into a head lock as he pointed his blaster as his skull. Robin was readying one of his most powerful spells in case it was needed.

"Everybody stay where you, just chill the eft out!" Fox proclaimed as he removed his helmet. He pointed his blaster at Samus.

"I'm going to ask you this one time," Fox began. "Where is Krystal?"

"Yeah, I'll do you one better," Samus retorted. "Who is Krystal?"

"I'll do you one better!" Wario began. "Why is Krystal!?"

"Tell me where she is or I'm going to french fry this little freak!" Fox threatened as he pointed his blast at Ness's head again.

"Let's do it!" Samus said. "Shoot my guy and I'll blast him!"

Samus formed a second blast with her left hand from her armour. One much bigger and capable of taking out more than just Wario's head.

"Do it Fox!" Wario said. "I can take it….."

"No you can't take it!" Rosaline said as she waddled towards the group still trapped in the yoyo.

"She's right you can't," Robin added assessing the situation as he Cloak wrapped around him

"You don't want to tell me where she is?" Fox said smugly his finger pressing down on the trigger. "That's fine, I'll take all three of you on and beat it out of Ganondorf myself starting with you!"

"Ganondorf?" Robin questioned realizing that something was adding up. "Alright let me ask you this: what master do you serve!?"

"Master?" Fox questioned. "What am I supposed to say Jesus?"

"You're from Earth?" Samus asked.

"I'm not from Earth I'm from Corneria," Fox replied.

"That's on Earth dips hit, what are you attacking us for?" Samus asked.

"Are you guys…. with Ganondorf?" Ness asked timidly.

"With Ganondorf!?" Fox asked in disbelief. "NO! I'm here to kill Ganondorf. He took my girl- Who are you!?"

"Were the Smashers man," Ness said as his helmet formed into his armour. Fox finally released Ness from his grasp.

"You're the ones, Ike told us about," Rosalina said finally freeing herself from the yoyo.

"You know Ike?" Samus asked. She had not seen Ike in several years. She wondered if he was still alive knowing all the crazy things he does. She lowered her weapon and helped Wario to his feat.

"Yeah," Fox answered hoping the subject of Ike would not come up. "Tall guy, not that good looking, needed saving."

"Where is he now?" Robin asked trying to make sense of the situation.

—

The combined group of the Star Fox team and the Smashers ventured outside to asses the planet they were currently on and hopefully plan out their attack when Ganondorf eventually shows up.

"What the hell happened to this planet?" Fox asked as he took out of his devices. "It's eight desires off its access. Gravitational pull is all over the place."

In the background Rosalina was happily jumping around, enjoying the low gravity nature of Gerudo. Samus look at the ruined nature of the planet, bringing back memories of her battle in Twilight against ROB.

"Yeah but we have one advantage he's coming to us," Samus said "We'll use it! I have a plan, or at least the beginnings of one. It's simple, we draw him in, pin him down and get what he need. Don't want to dance with this guy, we just want the gauntlet."

Samus looked to see Wario yawning at her ling winded explanation. "Are you yawning!? In the middle of this while I am breaking it down. Did you hear what I said?"

"I stopped listening after you said we need a plan," Wario admitted not being one for strategy himself.

"Ok, he's on his own page," Samus said as she looked back towards Fox.

"You see, not winging it isn't really what they… do," Fox stated.

"What exactly is it that they do?" Ness asked pointing to Mario.

"Kick names and take ass," Rosalina said with as much ferocity her innocent face could muster up.

"Alright just get over here please," Samus signed realizing she was actively missing Link's commanding presence he had whenever plans were being made. "Mr. Mcloud could you get your folks-"

"Mr. Mcloud?" Fox said he gestured towards his team to come near the group. "Fox is just fine."

"We have to work together," Samus stated. "Because if we come at him with a plucky attitude we-"

"Dude… don't call us plucky," Fox said. "You don't know what it means. Alright? Optimistic yes. I like your plan, except it sucks, so let me do the plan so that way, it might be really good."

"Tell her about the dance off that saved a world!" Wario boldly stated.

"What dance off?" Samus asked, realizing the kind of people she was forced to work with.

"It's nothing," Fox said quietly.

"Like in Footloose the movie?" Ness Asked.

"Exactly like Footloose!" Fox said in an excited manner. "Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

"It never was," Ness said.

"Don't encourage this alright," Samus said putting her arm around Ness's shoulders. "We aren't getting much help here from Flash Gordon."

"Flash Gordon?" Fox said as he walked forward. "By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget, I'm all fox! So zero percent stupid on my part, one hundred stupid on yours."

"Your math is… blowing my mind…" Samus said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me," Rosalina said pointing at Robin. "But, does your friend often do that?"

"Robin are you alright?" Samus Asked. Robin was levitating in the air, the timer ball exposed as energy from it was flowing all around him. His head was shaking violently all around. Robin's concentration finally broke and he collapsed to the ground gasping for breath.

"What happened what did you do?" Samus asked.

"I went forward in time, to view alternate futures," Robin explained gasping for breath. "To see all the possible outcomes of the coming conflict."

"How many did you see?" Fox asked nervously.

"Fourteen million, six hundred and five," Robin answered.

"How many did we win?" Samus asked. Any advantage they could get was enough for Samus to begin formulating a plan of attack.

"One," Robin hesitantly.

—

After much preparation Ganondorf finally arrived on Gerudo. Four poke balls placed on his powerglove. He had sense that something was wrong he didn't hear back from his disciples. He exhaled reflecting on the destruction of his planet and how he foresaw it all those years ago. Gerudo was once a paradise but now it was a symbol for his greatest failure.

"Oh yeah," Robin spoke up immediately getting the attention of Ganondorf. "You certainly do look like a Ganondorf."

"I take it you killed my disciple?" Ganondorf asked showing little remorse for his fallen comrade. "This day extracts a heavy toll. Still he accomplished his mission."

"You may regret that," Robin retorted quickly eyeing his brooch holding the timer ball. "He brought you face to face with master of the mystic arts."

"Where do you think he brought you?" Ganondorf asked walking closer to Robin. The plan was already in motion.

"Let me guess," Robin began as he rolled his eyes."Your home?"

"It was," Ganondorf said with a sadness in his voice. He activated the repeat ball in his glove conjuring a vision of what Gerudo looked like before it fell. Flowing water, children playing and peace all around. "And it was beautiful. Gerudo was like most planets. Not enough food and too many mouthes to feed. And when we faced extinction I offered a solution."

"Genocide," Robin realized.

"At random," Ganondorf corrected turning off the repeat ball. "Rich and poor alike. They called me a madman. And what I predicted came to pass."

"Congratulations you're a prophet," Robin said in a sardonic tone.

"I'm a survivor!" Ganondorf corrected.

"Who wants to murder trillions," Robin added.

"With all six stones I could simply snap my fingers," Ganondorf said as he snapped his right hand. "They would all cease to exist, you know what I call that? Mercy."

"And then what?" Robin asked, standing up ready for the plan to be put in place.

"And then I finally rest," Ganondorf stated. "Watch the sunrise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

"I think you will find our will equal to yours!" Robin proclaimed his hands holding up two fireballs.

"Our?" Ganondorf asked in confusion. Just then he looked up to see a huge piece of rubble headed right at him. Samus was pushing it with all her might. Ganondorf activated the master ball to protect himself from the impact.

"Piece of cake Fox," Samus boasted as she regrouped for her next attack.

"If your goal was to piss him off!" Fox retorted as the two flew up to prepare for Ganondorf's counter attack.

Ganondorf rose from the rubble and used the repeat ball to turn the rocks into an army of bats and sent them towards Samus and Fox.

Ness swooped and and fire a bubble gum bubble covering Ganondorf's face with a pink sticky substance. Wario jumped in through a portal created by Robin and struck one of Ganondorf's legs with his knifes. Robin spawned his Levin sword and the two began to fight Ganondorf in close range combat. Ganondorf kicked Wario to his left and broke Robin's sword sending him back roughly ten feet.

Robin regained his footing and used his cloak to float in the air. Fox picked up speed and began to blast Ganondorf in his back. He got on to his back and strapped a bomb to Ganondorf's back.

"Boom!" Fox proclaimed as he flipped off Ganondorf while falling into a portal created by Robin.

The bomb exploded disorienting Ganondorf in the process.

"Don't let him close his fist!" Robin ordered his robe.

The robe went after Ganondorf's left arm which had the power glove and wrapped around his finger to prevent him from activating the pokeballs. Ganondorf struggled to get the robe off. Robin create several portals in which Ness jumped through and delivered some steely punches to Ganondorf.

"Magic!" Ness yelled out jumping out of portal. "More Magic! Magic with a kick! Magic with a—"

Ganondorf grabbed Ness by the neck and slammed him into the ground.

"Insect!" Ganondorf proclaimed and tossed Ness into Robin.

Ganondorf finally removed the robe off of his left hand only to be greet by an explosion from Samus. She fired several missiles at him. Ganondorf used the beast ball to absorb the fire from the explosion and shot it back at Samus. She was hit and sent crashing into a wrecked building.

Ness got back on his feat and tossed a yoyo around Ganondorf's left hand pulling on the power glove. Ganondorf quickly over powered Ness and tossed him into the ground for a second time.

Just then a small space ship crashed into Ganondorf's back sending him hurtling into the ground. When he got up he was met with a draconic punch to the face. He looked up to see where the punch came from: his own daughter Corrin who he ripped apart limb for limb and had her genes spliced with Dragon DNA.

"Well, well, well," Ganondorf said in disappointment.

"You should have killed me!" Corrin proclaimed.

"It would have been a waste of dragon blood!" Ganondorf proclaimed.

Corrin readied her sword and slammed into her father. All those years of experimentation done to her, turning her into a freak beyond measure. All so he could have the perfect daughter that she could never be. This was a fight long coming.

"Where's Krystal!?" Corrin yelled as her attacks were proving useless. Ganondorf kicked his daughter into a pile of rubble.

Just then Robin remerged and used his magic to create a fire whip, wrapping it around the power glove. Wario dived in and delivered a swift kick to Ganondorf's right leg bringing him to his knees. From the distance, Fox fired a magnet grenade pulling Ganondorf's right hand to the ground. Ness wrapped a yoyo around Ganondorf's upper body and Samus grabbed hold go the power glove attempting to rip it off and strip him of his power altogether. Robin created a portal and Rosalina dropped from the sky and placed her hands on Ganondorf's head. She had the ability to make people fall asleep just by touching them long enough.

Ganondorf screamed in agony. He had come too far to be beaten. His eyes grew heavy and his strength began to fade.

"Is he under? Don't let up!" Samus ordered as she felt the gauntlet budge slightly.

"Be quick!" Rosalina stated. "He is very strong!"

"Ness!" Samus yelled out. "Help. She can't hold him much long let's go!"

The two began to tug at the gauntlet as hard as they could. Fox flew in admiring the success of their plan so far.

"I thought you'd be hard to catch," Fox smirked as he walked towards Ganondorf. "For the record my plan! Not so string now huh? Where is Krystal?"

"My… my Krystal…." Ganondorf mumbled as he was half asleep.

"No bullshit!" Fox said. "Where is she?'

"He's in anguish!" Rosalina proclaimed.

"Good!" Fox replied.

"He… he mourns!" Rosalina stated. This caught the attention of Corrin. What was Ganondorf mourning about?

"What does this monster have to mourn!?" Wario yelled out holding onto to Ganondorf's legs for dear life.

"Krystal…." Corrin said softly. Fox turned to face her.

"What?" Fox asked.

"He took her to Shadow Moses," Corrin explained. "He came back with the luxury ball and she didn't."

"Ok Fox, you got to cool it right now, you understand?" Samus ordered realizing what was just revealed and what could potentially happen. Fox turned to Ganondorf with a look of pure anger in his face. "Don't engage, we almost got this off!"

"Tell me she's lying!" Fox ordered. Corrin looked away a tear falling down her face. "Asshole! Tell me you didn't do it!"

"I…. had… too," Ganondorf said almost completely asleep.

"No you didn't," Fox said as a tear rolled down his face. "No you didn't!"

Fox without even thinking began slamming his blast into Ganondorf's face.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" He yelled up hearing Ganondorf's nose crack upon impact.

"Fox stop!" Samus ordered trying to restrain Fox. Just then the gauntlet began budged a few inches and was about to come off.

"Guys it's almost off!" Ness proclaimed. Just then Ganondorf woke up. He tossed Rosalina off of his head, and grabbed his power glove before it could be fully removed. Ness went after Rosalina to save her. He kicked Wario from his feet into Fox and Corrin and tossed Robin like a rag doll.

Samus fired a blast into Ganondorf's back but it did little damage. Wario, Fox and Corrin all got up and charged at Ganondorf but one quick blast from the master ball stopped them in their tracks.

Samus formed a sword with her armour and tackled Ganondorf head on. Ganondorf tossed Samus to the ground then looked to the sky to Gerudo's moon. With all four poke balls he began to pull the moon right at Samus. Samus could only look in horror as debris began to head her way. A huge piece of rock slammed her into the ground.

—

Ness was doing his best to sling from floating debris to floating debris making sure everyone who was knocked out was safe.

"I got you!" Ness said as he strung Rosalina and Wario. "I got you! Sorry I can't remember everyones names…"

Robin came face to face with Ganondorf once again. Using a binding spell we managed to connect several pieces of floating debris together to throw at Ganondorf. Ganondorf jumped ahead and fired an energy beam from the master ball at Robin.

Robin deflected the attack and threw it right back at Ganondorf who only managed to absorb it and send it back with twice as much force. Robin deflected the attack once again, this time turning the attack into thousands of green glowing butterflies that stung Ganondorf. Ganondorf looked up to see Robin floating in the air.

"Time to tip the scales!" Robin proclaimed as he used his most powerful spell. He created hundreds of himself and surrounded Ganondorf. All the Robins at the same time threw a fire whip at Ganondorf to hold him down. Ganondorf used the beast and repeat ball to destroy all the Robin clones at once. Ganondorf used the poke balls to bring Robin to him and placed him in a chock hold.

"You're full of tricks wizard!" Ganondorf said admiring Robin's attacks. He grabbed the amulet hanging from Robin's neck and crushed it only to find no timer ball in it. "But you never chose to use your greatest weapon; A fake."

Ganondorf tossed Robin to the ground where he lay unconscious. He then walked up ton Robin ready to kill him right then and there and take the timer ball. Just then one of Samus's sticky devices attached onto Ganondorf's left hand, preventing him from closing his fist and using the power of the poke balls. Samus landed in front of Ganondorf. She was the last line of defence and the only one person standing between Ganondorf and the fate of the universe.

"You throw another moon at me and I'm gonna lose it!" Samus proclaimed panting from Ganondorf's last attack.

"Aran," Ganondorf said

"You know me?" Samus replied.

"I do," Ganondorf began. "You're not the only one cursed with knowledge.

"My only curse is you!" Samus said. From the back of her suit, several small missiles deployed and fired at Ganondorf.

"Come at me!" Ganondorf retorted taking the full front of the attack unscathed.

Samus flew in and delivered a kick that would leave no mortal man standing. She followed it up by turning her arm canons into battering rams and slammed them into Ganondorf knocking him down. Ganondorf reached forward and ripped off her helmet. She formed a new helmet using extra armour from her chest plate. Ganondorf took the moment to slam Samus to the ground with a swift punch.

Ganondorf ripped of the sticky device from the glove and fired an energy beam from the master ball right at Samus. She quickly formed a shield using her amour but it was barley holding back the attack. She flew up and formed another battering ram and slammed her right fist into Ganondorf's face which formed a small cut on it. Ganondorf could feel his face begin to bleed slightly.

"All that for a drop of blood," Ganondorf panted planning his next attack. Ganondorf flipped Samus off of her feet and proceeded to throw every ounce of natural strength he had at her. Her amour began to dent and crack up. Samus's sensors began to flicker and her AI companion FI was no longer responding. Ganondorf picked her up and again and tossed her with a master ball energy blast.

Her amour began to fail. There were only so many nano-mahcines on her amour and not every part of her body could be protected. She formed two concussive blasters with her arms canons and fired at Ganondorf but he simply deflected them with ease. Ganondorf slammed off what was left of her helmet. Samus held back Samus with her bare strength. Everything was failing and her head was ringing with absolute pain. She had to make a decision and quick if she hope to win this fight.

With her left hand she held back Ganondorf for moment long enough to form a knife with her right hand to pierce Ganondorf's heart. Doing this however left the rest of her body unprotected. If this failed that was it, she had no other options lefts for attacks.

Samus swung her blade but Ganondorf caught it, ripped it out of her armour and stabbed her in her lower left chest. He knew what he was doing, caught between two vital organs and just below her left lung. Ganondorf overpowered Samus and pushed her back into some rubble. Ganondorf placed a gentle hand on Samus's head. Blood drooled out of her mouth and a nasty cut took over most of her forehead.

"You have my respect Samus," Ganondorf began with a small smirk. "When I'm done half of humanity will still be alive."

Ganondorf pulled the knife out of Samus and threw it to the ground. He stood ready to finish her off for good.

"I hope they remember you," Ganondorf said as he activated all four poke balls.

"Stop!" Robin yelled out coughing up blood. Ganondorf stopped his attack and looked to Robin. "Spare her life and I will give you the ball."

"No tricks," Ganondorf stated. Robin nodded in agreement. Ganondorf pointed the glove at Robin.

"Don't," Samus said as she spat out some blood.

Robin made the timer ball materialize before him. Robin reluctantly sent it over to Ganondorf. Samus could only watch in horror. Everything they fought for all their planning and it ended in failure. Ganondorf placed the timer ball on the power glove. He could feel its power flow threw him. He could now manipulate time at will making him practically unstoppable.

"One to go," Ganondorf proclaimed. Just then Fox emerged and fired at will at Ganondorf in anger. Ganondorf had had enough and used the beast ball to escape to Earth, where the last remaining poke ball was: the GS ball.

"Where is he!?" Fox yelled out with tears rolling down his eyes. "Did we just lose?"

Samus used a freezing gel to seal her wounds. She was in no condition to move and could hardly speak. She needed a hospital now.

"Why did you do that?" Samus asked still shell shocked from the whole ordeal.

"We're in the end game now," Robin proclaimed.


End file.
